


We're 2,000 Miles Apart

by itsyaboikawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas, Depression, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post- Season 1, Viktor's birthday even tho it was 5 months ago, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboikawa/pseuds/itsyaboikawa
Summary: Their untimely separation after the Grand Prix was rocky, and left both with bittersweet fragments of a relationship. Viktor returned to Russia with Yuri, and Yuuri returned home, planning to spend the holidays with his family.  So, where do we go from here?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a kind of snippet of a story I have yet to complete, but I did actually write it around Viktor's birthday. :) I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!

Their untimely separation after the Grand Prix was rocky, and left both with bittersweet fragments of a relationship. Viktor returned to Russia with Yuri, and Yuuri returned home, planning to spend the holidays with his family. So, where do we go from here?

Yuuri didn't get gold. Next year- will Viktor coach him? Or compete himself? These questions were stuck up in the air like an invisible barrier between the two, suffocating them both to the point tears. Still, they avoid the topic. 

Their conversation stays miles away from plans for the future, and is filled with pointless discussion and empty laughter. Yuuri hates it. It's just so WRONG; it's not Viktor, not the Viktor he spent months with, learning and loving and growing with.

He begins to dread their conversations over the phone, and sheds frustrated tears into his pillow during sleepless nights. He's hurting, and his family knows it. They do the best they can to comfort and distract him- making his favorite dishes, inviting him on walks; Takeshi and Yuuko even try to drag him out to the rink to skate, but even that Yuuri declines with a sad shake of the head and a mumbled apology. 

He's just lost- lost in his dark, confused thoughts, drowning in the emptiness consuming his heart. A piece of him left with Viktor that day, and the gaping hole in his chest sucks the life out of him, leaving deep purple shadows under his splotchy red eyes.   
He's broken, and he's lost. 

But the Katsuki family doesn't give up that easily. 

Yuuri doesn't notice, but his family and friends (Takeshi, Yuuko, Minako) are relentless, and planning something. 

Days go by, and Yuuri simply goes through the motions. His life becomes a colorless, blurry mess, and suddenly it's the week of Christmas. His seclusion in his room means that he missed the appearance of Christmas decorations around the bathhouse, as well as the whispers and quiet scheming of his family and friends. 

The faux optimism he exudes in his short conversations with Viktor weigh on his heart, and his forced smile is so sharp it cuts into him. Every pained laugh that comes through the speaker of his phone leaves him feeling hollow with guilt. Their separation was venomous- they could feel every one of the 2,000 miles in their bones, leaving them incomplete and riddled with holes.

December 23rd finally arrived, and Yuuri began his day like any other- by, well, not beginning it. He was still in bed at 11:30 when he heard a faint knock on his door. He grumbled to himself and tried to disappear beneath the comfort of his sheets. 

"Yuuri... we know you're in there!"

"Open up, Yuuri-kun!"

"..."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to come in!"

Yuuri reluctantly shoved on his glasses and sat up in his bed- just in time, it seems, because he was immediately bombarded by a crowd of people in his cluttered, dusty room. Yuuri looked up into the eyes of his family and saw... pity. But beneath that he saw... excitement? Anticipation? He wasn't sure what it was, but it confused him. 

"Yuuri, we know you've been upset for the last few weeks- " his mom began.

"Hiding in here like a baby." Mari interrupted under her breath, grumpily rolling her eyes.

"And," Hiroko began again, louder this time, "We've been trying our best to cheer you up." Yuuri felt a twinge of guilt at his neglect of his family- especially, he remembered, when he shrugged off their valiant attempts at consolation. 

"So-" his mother struggled to find the right words.

"We finally found something to hopefully make you feel better." Yuuko pushed her way to the edge of Yuuri's bed. Yuuri didn't have time to think as Yuuko pushed an envelope into his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri-kun."

Yuuri eyed the plain envelope in his hands skeptically, and, after encouragement from his family, began to open it. 

Inside was a plane ticket from Japan to Russia for 23/12/16.

Yuuri burst into tears.

He was going to Viktor, and even if things weren't perfect right now, at least he was going to him. At least he was going home.

And for now, that was all he needed.

 

~

 

Viktor answered the phone with a forced cheery greeting, blinking away the tears that burned his eyes once again. 

"Hello! This is Viktor, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Vicchan!!"

"Mrs. Katsuki! It's been so long, how are you?"

"Fine, fine, but let's skip the formalities, shall we?"

"Hm?"

"It's hard, isn't it?"

Viktor's façade crashed down, and his voice broke as he continued. 

"I just- I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Vicchan- It'll be okay. We have a plan."

He couldn't believe it. He was going to see Yuuri again. They may be in a confusing place right now, but it's much better to figure that out together, hand-in-hand, than miles and miles apart. 

Viktor couldn't wait. 

~

Yuuri didn't sleep the night before- he spent it methodically packing and re-packing and realizing over and over again that he could finally see Viktor again.

He slept through the entire plane ride (due to not sleeping the night before) and arrived in Russia at 10 pm on Christmas Eve. 

He shivered and wrapped his coat tighter, bracing himself against the icy wind and snow.

"Yuuri!"

They ran towards each other, and all previous concerns about the cold were gone.

Yuuri was warm in Viktor's arms, and forgot about the future, and his career, and his medal, for now. He just closed his eyes, and held on tight. 

"Happy birthday, Viktor."

And those 2,000 miles closed between them at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you want to come fangirl with me you can always find me on Tumblr @melodiconstellations.


End file.
